Quint the Helping Hand
by The95will
Summary: Hey there Quint, it's Leon. Thanks for helping me on my previous assignment back in Denver. I'm not good at small talk so I'll get right to the point. I need a favor of you, I recently adopted a puppy, and I can't take care of her right away because of work. So, I was wondering if you could watch her for couple of weeks. Thanks for reading my email- Leon S. Kennedy. Resident Evil.


**Hello there everybody, this is just a modest one-shot involving the lovable geek Quint. The story is a canon plot so think of it as a small extension of my other story, ****The Human Unit Never Killed****. This takes place three weeks after Ch. 4. On the bottom there is bonus scene after when all of this ends. Now let's see what will happen, shall we?**

_I never expected to be doing this._ Quint thought as he opened his car with a carrier crate in hand. _I've never had to take care of anything else besides myself._ He lifted the cage to the back seat of his Humvee. His head was gleamed off the sunlight, with him putting on shades to look like the character named Snowman from his favorite movie.

_I help take down one the most dangerous agents of Umbrella to which I'm not allowed to speak about. But for now, I'll get this job done for Leon._

BSAA Headquarters, 2 days earlier.

Quint was happily typing away on his computer for furthering the ability of BSAA equipment to fight B. . He noticed an icon of a private chat was blinking in the corner. Quint thought nothing of it and clicked the call to the screen.

"Hello, you're Quint right?" A far skinned woman with red glasses asked. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties in a grey suit. Her hair was tied back and wore a grey earring on her left ear.

Quint never expected a woman to call today as he zipped up his jacket to hide his Bull Shifters T-shirt. Normally he would wear less embarrassing clothes. He recalled a faint tug in his memory of the woman. "Um yes, and you are?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Hunnigan. I'm part of the same Agency Leon S. Kennedy works for, I'm his information officer." The woman fixed her glasses.

"Oh Leon, is there something he needs?" Quint was already planning to ship inexpensive equipment to help out. Little does everyone knows, Quint invested some of his personal savings for him to legal own several items and weapons within the BSAA. It may be a tad illegal but he wasn't abusing his ability.

"Yes, he's about to start another assignment and he has a favor to ask of you." Hunnigan spoke in an affirmative voice. _Do I come off as creepy? It's my nose isn't it?_ Quint joked about himself in the seconds after Hunnigan spoke.

"Okay, what is it?" He leaned in. _Help find another bad guy, save the world, or maybe bootleg the newest movies?_ A smile caressed on his face.

"Leon needs you to watch his dog for about two weeks." Hunnigan blinked.

"His what?" The smile dropped to confusion.

"His dog, well I should say puppy." Hunnigan shrugged.

"Wait, Leon has a dog?" Quint knew he was sounding like a broken record.

"I was just as surprised as you are. About a month ago, Leon returned to Spain to search for something and came back with a puppy. He said something about repaying a debt." Several people walked past her desk.

"Okay, but why me?" Quint didn't even try to hide his curiosity.

"Well you see, Leon lives for his work and never has any real time for… friends. Everyone he acquaints himself with are colleagues of course but never friends." Hunnigan stopped herself there since she doesn't like to speak of coworkers to random people. "Can you do it or are you busy?"

Quint leaned back in his chair. _What can the harm be?_ He straightened his back. "I can do it. When can it he drop it off?"

"He'll be arriving at the closest airport in one hour. He'll pass the dog off to you then." Hunnigan spoke clearly and quickly.

"…Say what?"

"Leon is already on his way to meet you." Hunnigan stated. Her expression was that of her being distracted as it shifted around as if she was typing something.

"So I didn't have a choice in the beginning did I?" Quint answered his own question as he said it. "Okay, I'll go get Leon again." Quint opened another bag of snacks as he scanned the area. A certain woman by the name of Racheal loves to swoop in like a hawk to take his food as she's too lazy to get her own. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Leon will provide several funds for dog food and other necessities." Hunnigan answered.

"Well that's nice of him. Okay, thanks for informing me." Quint was ready to click the close button on the call.

"Wait." Hunnigan said as she returned to looking at the monitor.

"It really means a lot to Leon that you're doing this. You know, it's kind of honorable that you're doing this." Hunnigan needlessly adjusted her glasses again. Someone behind her stopped as the upper body was in the direction to the monitor.

"I don't think so, as a person I just can't say no to anyone that asks for help." Quint looked back the monitor as Hunnigan nodded and the call closed. He checked his watch, the time to drive to the airport will take half an hour, and mind as well inform his superior that he needs to leave early. Quint turned his chair around as the two women that made his life hell at the BSAA were standing there before him. Adele Taylor and Racheal Foley, Adele is the current lead chairwoman in charge of the BSAA North American branch. She's a middle aged woman that often wears tailored suits with witty remarks. Racheal was the recent transfer from an odd job as a secondary analyst to assist Quint. The ironic thing is that Racheal is his superior for some reason.

"Listen boss I need-" Quint was cut off by Adele speaking over him.

"You know Quint; you've been working too hard, how about a paid two week vacation?"

"Wait what? No. I have to get several documents and designs done." Quint's mind started to race of all the work that will be unfinished. Racheal stood there with a smirk. _What now?_

"I agree Miss Taylor, I will see to that he is out the door and won't be back in the building or else he'll have janitor duties for the next month."

"Why that is a grand idea Miss Foley. Please inform me if Quint breaks the rules." Adele and Racheal had the widest grins. _Damn them, they planned this knowing well enough that I don't get our much. Sure I slept in the break room for a week when with a sleeping back with a TV placed in it. Along with a stereo… filling the fridge with his favorite food… and paying the Janitor to keep his mouth shut._

"Isn't your friend Leon coming to town for something?"

Quint just stared at the two of them. "…You knew he was coming didn't you?" His expression was completely blank. There is no need for them to say a word; it was a muted language of sheer enjoyment at his expense.

"We have no idea what you're talking about."

"I got some stuff to do." Quint tried on final time.

"Hey buddy, I'll cover it. I need the overtime." A voice called from across the room. A coworker by the name of Gary shouted.

"There is now way you're going to weasel out this." Adele handed Quint his car keys as she snatched it from Quint's desk. "You work more than I do and that isn't a good sign."

Quint looked down. "The office is worried about you. We'll take care of everything, just go and come back refreshed alright?" Racheal said what was really going on. Looking around the room, all of his coworkers watched him as all of them had content looks on their faces.

"Okay okay, just call me when you need me." Quint made a light smile as he was happy to know that he wasn't just a punching bag for the office. He took all the basic things he needed and stuff in his bag and jacket.

"Are you really sure you need me to go?" Quint stopped himself looking over his shoulder at Adele and Racheal.

"Get out before I fire you take some damn time off." Adele smiled with her eyes closed in frustration.

"Alright." Quint turned around to see two security guards.

"Do you want to walk out or make a scene?" The first guard winked at Adele. Quint set his right thumb over his lips.

"I guess making a scene won't hurt." As Quint said that the guard took hold of opposite arms and Quint looked the women that forced him on a vacation.

"See you in two weeks." Racheal did a quick laugh as well as Adele.

"Sure thing boss." Quint did a two finger salute as the guards started to drag his upper body. "Nooooooooooooo." Quint's cries echoed down the halls. Everyone returned to their work with several of them laughing at the sight.

The Airport, Forty-five minutes later

Quint watched as the helicopter _thwiped_ the air as it descended to land. An orange commercial Huey Helicopter was deafening to hear as the door opened with the familiar long hair agent poked his head out the door with a black box in his right hand. He waved and started to walk toward Quint. By now the helicopter blades slowed down and Quint could hear again.

"Thanks so much for doing this Quint." Both of their hands collided into a firm shake.

"Don't worry about it." The dog crate was placed gently down.

"Will this interfere with your job? If so, I can just hire a dog sitter." Leon realized he could have done that in the beginning. Just from several months, Quint seemed to have lost plenty of weight. Leon remember how his cheeks

"So, you've adopted a dog." Quint kneeled down to peek into the carrier but the small animal was in the far back so he couldn't get a good view.

Leon nodded. "Back in my mission to save Ashley Graham, there was a white wolf caught in a bear trap. Without thinking about it, I helped her escape the trap. Later on, she saved me from being crushed by a twelve foot tall B.O.W." Quint didn't need to question that, in the BSAA, it's a well-known fact that they face off against monsters.

"I returned to pay my respects as the dog greeted me as I drove by. The white wolf recognized me and lead me to her den. There was a litter of four puppies." Leon paused for a moment. "Three of the pups died from the lack of food, and I learned the mother was dying as well. So I picked up the last of her litter. The funny thing was that the wolf wasn't enraged by my action. I took the dog with me to my hotel. I returned the next day as I found the white wolf dead by her pups. I buried the family inside a crate and blankets." Leon lifted the crate to eyelevel

"I owe that wolf a debt and this pup is my way of paying for it." Leon's mouth formed into a light smile of the memory. He noticed that Quint wiped away a single tear from his left eye.

"How long did it take you to think that story?" Quint flicked his hand of the tear.

Leon laughed a hearty laugh. "Took me about five minutes."

"So what's the name of the little pup?" Quint started to walk to his car.

"She doesn't have one, I can't think of a good one yet." Leon walked beside Quint.

"Alright then. You got some money to help me in this mission?" Quint's word play wasn't funny at all.

"About that, I kinda spent a good amount of money on this detour. So I can't help you there."

"But, you're handler told me you could help in that matter."

"Hunnigan contacted you? I sent you an email about four days ago. You responded right away saying you'll help me." Both of them stared at each other confused. "You told me to come today as you could take the pup."

"All of this before my forced vacation too. What a coincidence." Quint was played from the very beginning.

BSAA Headquarters, at that moment

"So did Quint leave for the airport?" Hunnigan asked on her display on the monitor of Adele's office.

"Yes he did." Adele and Racheal were shrouded in darkness.

"Good." Hunnigan took her glasses off and smiled deviously.

Back at the Airport

"We were played." Quint's shoulders drooped down

Leon looked at his PDA as his expression changed to stern instead of sentimental. "I got to go." Leon passed the carrier to Quint.

"Right right, go save another damsel." Quint waved Leon off with a smirk. With that Leon jogged back to his helicopter for the next assignment.

_I never expected to be doing this. _Quint thought as he opened his car with a cage in hand_. I've never had to take care of anything else besides myself_. He lifted the cage to the back seat of his Humvee. His head was gleamed off the sunlight, with him putting on shades to look like the character named Snowman from his favorite movie. _I'll get this job done for Leon._

The drive back to Quint's apartment was a quiet one. The carrier was strapped in with a seatbelt and the pup didn't even bark or whimper. _So little buddy, are you nice or…_ Quint stuck his finger through one of the holes to pet the puppy. The car swerved to the right for a moment as the aftermath was of Quint sucking on his finger of blood.

A van behind him honked their horn. _Okay, I got a feisty one here. Who knew?_ Quint thought taking a quick glance as the carrier crate. Before going home, he stopped at a local pet store and bought 80 dollars-worth of supplies of puppy chow, several toys, two dog bowls, a leash, and a doggy bed. On the way out, he grabbed a dozen newspapers for the unwanted messes that will happen despite how hard he'll try to prevent it.

It was another twenty minutes until they arrived at his apartment's parking lot. When he pulled in, he placed his jacket over the carrier crate. He scanned the surrounding area on the lookout of a very _noisy_ neighbor. (An American term of a person who is interested in other people's business.)

"It looks like I don't have to deal with her today." Quint's slowed his car down for his private parking spot. "I just need to get you inside before-" _THUMP_, a hand smacked his window. "MICHELLE Sees You!" Quint completed his sentence in fright.

"Hello there Quint, what's that you got there?" Michelle peered through his window.

"…Nothing…" Quint blinked. In the moment of stillness there was a _bark_. "Nothing at all."

"What's that?" Michelle widened her eyes.

"I'm taking care of a puppy for a friend for the next several weeks. I know about your policy so please think about this." Quint had that sentenced rehearsed from the drive.

"No problem." Michelle spook without thinking. "You pay your bills on time so I don't see the problem. Anyways, I just wanted to say hi." Michelle removed her hand from the window. After a minute of pointless small talk Michelle finally left him alone. The lady was his landlord for the apartments. She's in her mid-fifties as she loves to hassle tenants of the building. Not in an invasion of space kind of way but out the sheer need to know, annoying way. She wasn't sad with her life or anything, her family still talks to her. It is just who she is.

Quint unbuckled his seatbelt along with the carrier crate. He slowly removed the carrier crate and walked up his steps as he lived on the third floor of his apartment complex. Inside the apartment was a room that was completely covered in all forms of fandom posters. Movies, comic books, and video games. Beside the balcony was his entertainment center with a large TV with surround sound. A nice comfy two person length black couch. In his room was his PC and typical room stuff. The apartment had two bedrooms, one living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

What was in the second room had a metal workbench since in there he develops his inventions and modifies equipment. Also the shelf in the room stored his collection of movies, games, anime, and books. All neatly arranged in alphabetical order.

Quint kneeled down and opened the door to the carrier. "So what do you think of my pad?" Quint said as the pup walked out of the crate. The pup looked up and puffed a small bark and turned around to walk back into the crate.

"I know… who even says _pad_ anymore?" Quint laughed as he lifted the crate for the pup to slide gently out. In disappointment to the pup, Quint opened his closet door which was beside the entrance to place the crate along with his jacket.

Quint walked to his kitchen and twisted the faucet for water to pour into the first bowl for the puppy. The pup stared at the bowl and scoffed at it. "What do you want me to do?" The situation started to set in as Quint prepared the puppy chow.

The pup followed him around in decent distance so he couldn't step on the pup accidently. He placed the food down and pup leaned in carefully. After a moment, the pup started to eat the food.

"Success." Quint raised both of his arms. He took care of placing the rest of the dog supplies around his apartment. He unfolded all the newspapers and spread them out on the floors. By the time the pup was done eating it looked at Quint with a ball in his hand. Seeing the pup staring at him, Quint lightly toss the ball to the pup. The ball rolled past her, as the pup returned its gaze at Quint.

The pup took on paw backward then hear the _crunch_ of the newspaper. It jumped in fright. By then Quint returned with the ball then rolled it again. The pup ignored the ball and stepped on the newspaper again. When the pup did so, she jumped to each corner of the paper. Quint watched as the pup jumped and rolled around on the paper.

"Hmm, the pup likes the newspaper of five cent more so than the expensive seven dollar ball specially designed for dog's teeth." Quint thought out loud. "Live and learn I guess." Quint shrugged then tossed the ball across the room to bounce off the wall slightly above the trashcan. The ball bounced again then hit a soda can on his kitchen table. The can fell down then rolled on the floor with the soda spilling out then fizzing on the floor.

"… Live and learn." Quint sighed. After a minute of taking care of that, Quint returned to living room to play the videogame, Denizen: Sin Revelations. He placed the bed for the pup beside the couch as the newspaper crumbled behind him. Quint played his game until evening and checked on the pup ever so often. It was getting pretty late into the evening, so Quint turned his TV off to make some dinner. When he stood up he was greeted with a sight of the pup lying on her back with all four paws pointing toward the ceiling.

"Aww. Is that cute?" Quint kneeled down. "Too bad I gotta wake you up." Quint placed his hand on the stomach of the pup then did a light shake and then the pup woke up. "Time for dinner then sleep." Quint spoke to the pup.

He entered his kitchen to reheat takeout Chinese food and small green can of heated puppy chow. So when he was done preparing for the both of them Quint filled the bowl with the food and sat down at his table and watch the pup.

Like all animals, the pup hesitated at the food then took a sniff then made the effort of a bite. The food was amazing, or at least that was what Quint thought as the pup stuck its head in to eat more. After twenty minutes, Quint yawned then fanned his breath. He checked his analog clock above the kitchen was a Nine: Forty-eight. _Time for bed._ Quint walked to the living room to move the doggy bed. The pup was tired as well so now the both of them retired to Quint's room.

He owned a queen sized bed for the comfort of free movement as the bed was on the left side. The two drifted off into sleep as soon as they both lay down.

The Next morning

Quint opened his eyes to the poster of his window with rays of sunlight beaming through. He raised his head to see the pup in the bed. The stomach expanded and retracted like a balloon. He blinked then checked his cell phone for messages.

One Message, the phone said in bold letters. It was from his longtime friend Keith.

Hey there Quint, I heard you adopted a puppy. Smart move, women love puppies. Let me know when you get a phone number. :-D – Keith.

Quint closed his phone and got up. "Day one down, thirteen more to go." He stretched his back and prepared a health breakfast for himself. He moved the bed with on the pup still on it in the living room. Despite all the noise, the pup kept sleeping.

The day went smoothly as the pup ate more of the basic chow than the special one he served for dinner. It was afternoon time as the pup was hungry. Or at least that was what Quint thought from hearing the pup whine. He was in his workroom and the pup watched from below. He walked back to the kitchen with a green can to be opened. When he walked away, a certain cylinder object was rolling off the table then landed on the floor, just in front of the pup.

The toy was hard to chew but the pup still tried to do so. The thing that caught the pup's attention was the weird ring on the end. The pup tugged and tugged as the ring came off the object. Quint walked back into the room to see the excited pup with live grenade on the floor. The grenade wasn't a basic one but a prototype of a new kind of Beacon grenade for the BSAA. But in that moment the same grenade was beeping for an explosion.

"Oh no." Quint sprinted at the grenade as the charge was set to go off in forty-five seconds. _OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!_ Quint's mind raced as he walked back and forth with a grenade in his hands. He ran to his balcony and prepared to toss it. _No no, dumbass, you could hear someone_. His mind shouted.

"Crap crap crap!" Quint looked around and noticed a metal lockbox he left open. He tossed the grenade inside. Thirty seconds left.

"What do I do!?" Quint kept looking around and saw the answer. _The fridge!_ Quint opened the door to the fridge then placed the lockbox with the grenade inside. Grenade in a container in a container. Not the most sound plan, but that'll have to do. Quint noticed the pup staring at him with curious eyes as he took hold of the pup.

Ten seconds. _BEEP BEEP BEEP._

"You know, you're quite the little trouble maker." Quint looked at pup.

Five seconds. _BEEP BEEP BEEP._

_ TOOOOM!_

With that, the grenade exploded making a very loud bang as the door blow off from the fridge to the counter. The living room and kitchen were separated by a counter for his faucet and dishes. Nothing was on the counter, _thank god_.

Quint stood up with the pup in his arm. The fridge was still there with black scorch marks on all around. Several strands of smoke waved at the corners. The ceiling about it was blackened as well. Nothing was damaged and the only who suffers is Quint.

"I guess I need to make a visit at the department store. Do you want to come with?" Quint held the pup in front of his face. The white pup blinked then licked the tip of his nose. "I thought so."

The Airport, thirteen days later

Quint watched as the same orange Huey Helicopter land fifty feet away. The same government agent showed his head. He walked form his ride to stand in front of Quint.

"So, how the pup?" Leon rubbed his eyes. It seemed as if he was tired.

"Not bad, little Demo her helped with some reinvading for my apartment." Quint raised the carrier crate to his eyes and the pup did a quick happy bark.

"Wait, did you name the puppy, _Demo_?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "A boy's name?"

"Well, Demo is a genderless name so it can really go either way. Quint shrugged. The pup inside was in happier spirits. "Oh yeah, the name is short of Demolitions. As for how the pup got the name, let's just say I got a good deal on a new fridge." Quint smiled as he passed the cage to Leon.

"Riiiiggghht." Leon's expression shifted to confused and curious at the same time. "Thank you so much for your help. In the future can I leave Demo with you again?" Leon interjected with a bit of hope.

"Of course I can." Quint's face puckered up as he leaned to the carrier crate. "I'll be happy to help take care of little Demo." Leon raised the carrier crate as Quint learned about his strange expression.

The two talked some more then Leon had to leave to go home. He looked forward to spending time with little Demo. Quint kept the tears in his eyes at bay when he returned to his car.

BSAA Headquarters, Forty minutes later

"So how was the vacation Quint?" Racheal leaned on the back of Quint's shoulders.

"Fine actually, I feel refreshed and ready to work." Quint stretched his arms.

"Okay good because we're drowning in paperwork." Racheal got to the point.

"Wait what happened?"

"Let's just say Gary got a virus from a Not Safe for Work Website and has it has infected the mainframe of the building. We have no idea how to get rid of it." Racheal rubbed the back of her neck.

"When did this happen?" Quint turned on his computer.

"Um, two days after you went home."

"Okay," Quint pulled up some tabs on his computer, typed some phrases in, and then turned to Racheal. "Well the virus has been taken care off now." Quint remained emotionless.

"Glad you're back." Racheal smiled.

"Glad to be back." Quint started to type some more into his computer. _You take good care of little Demo. Okay, Leon?_

**Don't leave yet, there's a bonus scene after the Author's note.**

**Well thanks again for reading. This story came to me as I was playing some RE Revelations when I played as Quint. I had the exploding fridge thing as the ultimate joke in the story. Was it funny? I hope so. The dog is the puppy of the same white dog that saved Leon in RE4. You know the dog that helps in the fight against El Giante? Anyways, I wanted to make a funny one shot with the character so I hope you like it. Quint is also involved in my HUNK story if you want to check it out. He doesn't have a major role so please don't get your hopes up. As always, have an awesome day and please tell me what you think.**

**Bonus Scene:** Five minutes later

Quint noticed the call icon on his monitor. _How does everyone know when I'm working?_ Quint thought as he opened the icon to see Ingrid Hunnigan.

"Good day, Miss Hunnigan. What can I do for you today?" Quint kept typing at his normal pace.

"Quite well, thank you. I just wanted to say thank you with helping Leon."

"Eh, it was nothing." Quint had plenty of mishaps but refrained from speaking about them. Like the time Demo torn his signed copy of The Falcon and Snowman of the both lead actors. He blinked his eyes to return to the conversation.

"Not really? Because looking at some papers here, your refrigerator exploded." Hunnigan smirked at Quint.

"Yeah, I had an experiment go wrong and prevented the grenade from hurting anyone. My landlord was surprised by the lack of damage and my apartment complex thinks I'm a mad scientist. That makes for the awesome note on any résumé." Quint spoke honestly. Much to his surprise, Hunnigan lifted her left hand in front of her lips and chuckled.

"Glad to know you're optimistic about the whole ordeal." Hunnigan eased the tension on her shoulders. She noticed a unique looking shirt Quint was wearing. "What's that?" She question was out of pity but of legitimately curiosity. Quint looked down.

"Oh this, it's from a movie I like. Have you seen it?" Quint forgot to consult his brain.

"No I haven't, is it any good?" Hunnigan tilted her head slightly.

"I love it. It's a cool science fiction movie, I don't know how you feel about them but I recommend it." Quint wanted to say more about the movie.

"Okay, I don't know any rental stores close to where I live though." Hunnigan responded.

"Not a problem, here." Quint quickly typed away. On Hunnigan's monitor she received and email from Quint.

"I have membership to a website that lets you stream movies to watch on a computer. That's my username and password. Just use that and you can watch movies for free." Quint spoke affirmatively then realized on how he was talking.

"Why thank you Quint. I'll definitely check it out." Hunnigan looked to her left then right. "I got to go; my boss is heading my way."

"Don't worry. I understand completely." Quint smiled. He returned to typing.

"Oh yeah Quint." Hunnigan leaned slightly to her camera. "I love science fiction." After she said that, the screen for the call closed. Quint stared at his monitor in utter shock. _Did I just really just do that?_

"Smooth operator." A firm voice called from behind. Quint turned around to see Adele standing by herself. "Way to go, _Killer_." Adele winked then walked to her office. Quint looked down as his cheeks became flustered. _We weren't doing what she thinks. We're just two people conversing over similar interest._ Quint shook his head and returned to his work.


End file.
